Yappa Seishun
Yappa Seishun là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ nhất của Inazuma Eleven GO. Bài hát này được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của Sorano Aoi, Kitahara Sayaka. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 僕らは海で 叫ばない 夕日に向かい 走りはしない 涙と汗の その後は デオドラントで におい消してる だけどつらい事や 悩みだってあるさ だれだって いつだって どうして何も 答えがないの それは きっと 君も僕も青春だから そして夕日は 僕たちの 背中を照らす それが青春 今も青春 やっぱ青春 私は恋に 恋しない 夢を見るのは 夢の中だけ 星に願いは 届かない 絵文字メールは すぐに届くわ だけど好きな人と うまく話せないの とまどって いつだって どうして胸が 苦しくなるの それは きっと 何もかもが青春のせい こうして恋は ほろ苦い 想い出になり 胸に残るの 今も青春 やっぱ青春 僕らは海で 叫ばない 夕日に向かい 走りはしない それでも僕ら ここにいて 続いていくよ 今日が青春 それでも僕ら ここにいて 続いていくよ 今日が青春 明日も青春 やっぱ青春 'Romaji' bokura wa umi de sakebanai yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai namida to ase no sono ato wa deodorant de nioi keshiteru dakedo tsurai koto ya nayami datte aru sa dare datte itsudatte doushite nani mo kotae ga nai no sore wa kitto kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara soshite yuuhi wa bokutachi no senaka wo terasu sore ga seishun ima mo seishun yappa seishun watashi wa koi ni koi shinai yume wo miru no wa yume no naka dake hoshi ni negai wa todokanai emoji mail wa sugu ni todoku wa dakedo suki na hito to umaku hanasenai no tomadotte itsudatte doushite mune ga kurushiku naru no sore wa kitto nani mo kamo ga seishun no sei koushite koi wa horonigai omoide ni nari mune nokoru no ima mo seishun yappa seishun bokura wa umi de sakebanai yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai soredemo bokura koko ni ite tsuzuite iku yo kyou ga seishun soredemo bokura koko ni ite tsuzuite iku yo kyou ga seishun asu mo seishun yappa seishun 'Tiếng Anh' We won’t shout at the sea We won’t run while heading towards the sunset After letting out tears and sweat Erase the smell with deodorant But we still have tough times and things to worry about Anybody does, at any time Why doesn’t anything have an answer? It must be because Both you and I are in our youth And so the setting sun shines down our backs, that’s youth Even now, it’s youth It’s gotta be youth I won’t fall in love with love I’ll see dreams only within my dreams Wishes won’t reach the stars But my text message will reach you in a jiffy But I have a hard time talking to the person I like I lose myself, all the time Why does my chest hurt? It must be because It’s all because of youth This kind of love is bittersweet It remains in my chest as a memory Even now, it’s youth, It’s gotta be youth We won’t shout at the sea We won’t run while heading towards the sunset Even then, we’re still here We’ll keep going, today is our youth Even then, we’re still here We’ll keep going, today is our youth And tomorrow is our youth It’s gotta be youth 'Tiếng việt' Chúng ta sẽ không hét ra ngoài biển khơi Chúng ta sẽ không chạy khi tiến về phía hoàng hôn Sau tuôn ra những giọt mồ hôi và nước mắt Hãy xóa chúng đi bằng chiếc khăn mặt Vẫn có những lúc chúng ta gặp khó khăn và có những chuyện để lo lắng Ai cũng vậy, vào bất cứ lúc nào Tại sao mọi chuyện đều không có chung một câu trả lời? Có lẽ là bởi vì Bạn và tôi đều còn trẻ Và mặt trời đã bắt đầu lặn Cái tỏa sáng sau lưng chúng ta là tuổi trẻ Kể cả bây giờ, là tuổi trẻ Chính là tuổi trẻ Tôi sẽ không yêu đương Cái mà tôi thấy chỉ là những giấc mơ Những điều ước sẽ không vươn tới các vì sao Nhưng tin nhắn của tôi sẽ tới chỗ bạn chỉ trong chốc lát Nhưng tôi có một khoảng thời gian khó khăn Nói chuyện với người mình thích Suốt cả thời gian này, tôi đánh mất bả thân mình Sao tôi lại thấy nhói đau Có thể là... Có lẽ là tuổi trẻ Tình yêu này hơi đắng cay Nó nằm trong ngực tôi như một ký ức Kể cả bây giờ, là tuổi trẻ Chính là tuổi trẻ Chúng ta sẽ không hét ra ngoài biển khơi Chúng ta sẽ không chạy khi tiến về phía hoàng hôn Ngay cả khi đó, chúng ta vẫn ở đây Chúng ta tiếp tục bước đi, hôm nay là tuổi trẻ Ngày mai vẫn là tuổi trẻ Chắc chắn là tuổi trẻ Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335px Thông tin khác *Kitahara Sayaka là một ca sĩ thực thụ ở ngoài đời thực, cô còn là thành viên của Hello! Project giống như BerryzKoubou, nhóm nhạc đã hát bài kết thúc cho phần phim gốc. Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc